


Jacob Frye x Reader: The Confession

by Oreana



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Church Sex, Confession, Confessional, F/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: The reader, training under Jacob Frye in his 30s, has a hard time focusing as her erotic fantasies play with her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> {IMPORTANT: I am afraid that no more Jacob Frye/Assassin's Creed works will come from me having been harassed out of the fandom for nearly half a year. I've lost my drive and passion for it entirely, but I appreciate the support and love that has come from some of my readers. <3 Thank you all for the fun times, but because of the death threats and other absurd comments thrown my way via Tumblr, I'd rather forget about this fandom entirely. Do not expect anymore updates of these stories.}
> 
> For the lovely @dawnee75 (on tumblr)
> 
> I know she says I don’t have to do anything for her, but I wanted to give her something nice for a Christmas gift, and this was only thing I could think of for the time being since she always supports and loves my writing and art (and I am horribly broke).
> 
> Some time ago this year, @dawnee75 wrote her first confessional story for the DASC blog, and I read it before she sent it (to which, it is still in my e-mail). It began the funny craze for a Father/Priest Jacob Frye when the confessional story wasn’t even Jacob as a priest—he was just in the confessional waiting for a target when she used it. (So you fans are the reason for that misinterpretation and creation of Father Jacob—too funny what you all can do when you put your mind to it).
> 
> Since this was something she enjoys, I decided to take her confession and make it into a story with art piece included. 
> 
> Thank you, dearest, for your lovely reblogs and comments on my work. Without it, I don’t think I would have continued for as long as I have. It is an honor to be in your muse corner in your room, lovely. Without you constantly looking out for me, I am sure I would have drown this year or not even be standing. Love you dearly.
> 
> Obviously, the confessional scene part will be something she wrote with me just adding onto it, so I cannot take full credit for that part—most of that will be her influence and writing. Because she comments he is ‘older’, but he is still a bit cocky, I am dumping his age bracket about mid to late 30s.

You raised your arm to block the oncoming attack from your mentor, Jacob Frye—the hidden blade embedding within the thick leather of the gauntlet you wore had saved you. Jacob grinned at your counter, only to prompt the cocky Assassin to move closer then to where his breath was bathing your face in the cold morning air. “You’ve disarmed yourself by doing this,” he expressed as a breathless warning. 

Your mind was a mess whenever he spoke, and now he was looking you right into your eyes and staring you down. As intimidating as Jacob tried to be, you found your lower lip trembling in a desire to say something…a confession that you had been sitting on for some time, but the aspiration was stripped from you as his fist came upon your stomach and caused your words to escape you in a hurried breath from the assault. 

Gasping for air, you found yourself crumpled upon the ground with your arms to your stomach from where Jacob had struck you. “That was…that was underhanded of you…” you gasped, trying to get your breathing back under control. 

“I am sure your enemies will understand when you tell them that, (Y/N),” Jacob teased as he knelt near where you were lying. “Can you stand at least?” Here, the Assassin offered his hand to you. 

You nodded, accepting his offer to aid you. However, you hadn’t realized how hard he struck you till you did actually try to stand completely upright. “Fuck…!” you hissed, flinching from the pain creeping upon your body. 

Jacob was quick to grab onto your upper arms to try and steady you. “What is wrong with you? You’ve taken hits like that from me before,” pointed out the Master Assassin with a scrutinizing look. “It’s like your mind is miles from here.” 

He was starting to sound annoyed and disappointed in you. You wished you could explain your case, but you stilled your tongue give the circumstances. 

When you didn’t speak of it and avoided his gaze to the best of your ability, Jacob outstretched his arms before they fell to his sides (almost in defeat). “Care to explain yourself, (Y/N)?”

  
Silence still…you couldn’t bring yourself to say it…you couldn’t say that you wished you both could be more than just ‘mentor and student’. 

“Do you have somewhere else to be that is more important than here?” Jacob was still criticizing you in hopes of getting some sort of honest response as he wasn’t happy with your performance lately. 

Sighing in defeat of the circumstances, you released an apology to your mentor, “Sorry.” Finally, you could feel your breathing returning to normal after the harsh blow that was dealt to you earlier. “I guess my mind is a bit all over the place right now, Sir Frye.” Even just saying his knighted title brought butterflies to your stomach, and you did your best to keep your eyes from him…who knew what would happen if you dared to gaze upon Jacob in your current state. 

“It is fine for you to call me ‘Jacob’,” he reminded you, removing his hood he had up and in place to fix his hair with his fingers running through the disheveled, oily strands. “Since you insist on not explaining to me what is wrong, I guess it is safe to say we end our lesson here.” 

You flinched at his rather disappointed tone, which so obviously clung to his words. “Forgive me,” you whispered, cradling your elbows as you crossed your arms across your chest. “I am sure I’ll be better tomorrow.” 

Jacob shook his head at the idea of there being further training tomorrow. “I have somewhere to be tomorrow evening, (Y/N), so I am afraid I won’t be around to train you further then,” explained the Assassin vaguely. 

Honestly, you didn’t need a bigger explanation. “Chasing targets, are we?” you asked with a soft chuckle to the thought. 

Jacob gave a rather smug look to your question. “Perhaps,” he muttered between you both. “Regardless, (Y/N), you need to get home and get that bloody head of yours on straight, or your training is going to wind up with you falling on your arse more times than I care to count. I am not sending you out in the field as big a mess as you are now.” 

Again, his voice sounded of disappointment, and you recoiled slightly while rubbing your upper arm like a child who knew she had done wrong. _If you wouldn’t look at me that way or get so close…_ you thought to yourself but quickly rid yourself of the thoughts as your heart was racing and winding you once more. “I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow then.” Your words were shaky and revealed your uncertainty. The look Jacob gave you made you worried that he knew, and it was there you quickly took your leave after waving goodbye to him. 

 

 

The events from earlier in the day were driving you crazy. Thinking back on what you said and did made your face flush with embarrassment. “Dammit, why was I so foolish?” you asked yourself, cradling your head in your hand with a sigh to follow. Normally, you were so composed around Jacob, merely seeing him as a mentor and nothing else, but lately… 

The very resonance of his voice was the main thing that made your heart skip a beat. It was low, rough in sound and yet very pleasing to the ears all the same. Every simple word he said drove your heart into a race your mind and body could hardly compete with. Even his hand accepting yours was enough to nearly make your fantasies erupt into a verbal confession earlier in the day. 

The way he said your name lately…that was becoming the worst of it…and now your fantasies began to toy with your senses as you were resting there upon your bedcovers. 

You wished you could feel his bare hands upon your naked body, touching upon every curve and places you felt and worried were ‘imperfection’ until to be proven otherwise by his loving affection. Inwardly, you invoked your imagination in regards to feeling the roughness of his beard against your breasts trailing down to your abdomen and then lower still to tease upon your inner thighs. Your mind placing him there between your legs made you bite at your lower lip as the imaginary sensation sent your body into a heated and erotic fit that demanded to be sated. 

You were supposed to be sleeping, but the fantasies were energizing your body more than you could hope to imagine. Moving your cotton gown out of the way and your underwear as well, your index finger caressed and teased your clit without hesitation while the memory of Jacob’s voice still lingered and teased your senses as well as the sensation of his breath earlier…and just the visual look alone was enough to make your other hand eagerly join upon your clothed breasts. 

The thought of his tongue upon your womanhood, caressing and teasing the pink lips of your already wet entrance drove your fingers to work eagerly upon your swollen clit at the sensational thought. 

“Does that drive you wild, love?” you could imagine Jacob taunting as his palms slowly petted and teased your inner thighs while gazing upon you from where he was nestled between your legs. “Do you enjoy it when I devour your essence and have my fill of you?” 

Arching your back then at the mere thought of such a playful exchange of words, you gasped out to your imagination as you thought of your mentor crawling upon you then to where his naked body was pressed upon yours. “Yes…oh please…fuck me…! Fuck me hard…!” you pleaded at the phantom in your mind. 

At the mere thought of his deep and affectionate kiss while his erection claimed what you so badly yearned for, your fingers worked diligently to try and bring your body to the climax it was begging for. The thought of him thrusting in and out and the idea that his engorged erection would expand your tight warmth, you dove two fingers into your dripping entrance to try and replicate what it would possibly feel like. 

Your climax inched closer and closer upon every feverish movement you made upon your body and before long you felt it rush upon you. Your walls caving down upon your probing fingers and your orgasm rendering you in a tensed yet trembling sensation, you gasped out into the cold air embracing your bedroom with a weak and half satisfied smile when you envisioned Jacob whispering ‘I love you’ there in your ear. 

But it was a fantasy…nothing more and nothing less. 

Pulling your lubricated fingers from your dampened entrance, you sighed at the sight—as though the whole thing felt like that was what it was going to be from now on and nothing more. You were merely going to have your fantasies playing with your mind and taunting your dreams when it came to Jacob Frye and that was only partially satisfying at best. 

“Don’t feed this beast,” you whispered as a warning to yourself, fixing and cleaning yourself up a bit for the night. “If you do, you’re just going to make it harder on yourself.” 

And with that, you blew out the nearby candle and prepared to sleep for the evening.

 

\--

 

Trying not to feed the beast became impossible with every passing day. Jacob Frye was always there in your mind even when he wasn’t around and when he was it was a million times worse trying to fight off the monster you regarded as temptation. The worst of it would be whenever he managed to get the upper hand on you and straddled you upon the ground to keep you in place. Feeling his weight upon you (even if his hidden blade was teasing the idea of hitting your throat) and the sensation of his thighs squeezing you still, you couldn’t help but almost succumb to your erotic fantasies. 

Every mundane thing that was once so routine was becoming…sexual in your mind. It made training difficult and where you once were getting the hang of becoming an Assassin was now slipping further from your grasp all because you couldn’t shake your emotions for this Jacob Frye. 

As you ventured on your way about London one morning, you came upon the nearby church. Maybe you could have a moment with the priest there…maybe if you got out your thoughts and feelings to someone who would be unbiased you could feel a bit more at ease. It was the best hope you had, really. 

The church was quiet, but you expected no less as it was a bit early in the morning. Coming upon the confessional you felt nervous and your feet almost refused to budge to the thought. What if he would judge you? What if this didn’t actually help and only worsened it? Honestly, there would be only way to find out, and so you finally took that bold step and ventured into the confessional booth. 

Taking to the place where you were to kneel, you clasped your hands together with a nervous swallow. “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” you spoke for the priest to hear though did your best to keep it to a whisper just in case. 

There appeared to be silence from the other side, as though there might not even be a priest on the other side, but you took relief when you heard a man whisper back to you. “Confess you sins, my child.” 

Hands clasping tighter, you lowered your head slightly to try and find your courage to confess what you needed. “I keep having these wild fantasies about a man.” Again, even just saying ‘man’ caused the visions of Jacob to flood your mind and you nearly faltered. “Whenever he touches me, my mind is going wild….I want him so badly.” 

Your confession was welcomed with silence. 

You assumed that meant that the priest was insisting you carry on to get out what you needed, so your story continued. “You see, my job involves a lot of training with that man. It has become rather difficult to focus on the tasks of which he asks of me, and he has been getting rough on me lately—displeased with me." 

The priest finally spoke up this time. "Who is the man you are referring to?" 

"My mentor," you breathed out almost excitedly as your knuckles were no doubt turning white from how tightly you clasped your hands together. 

A muffled throat of a laugh could be heard briefly from the other side of the confessional, and it made you wonder if you did indeed hear it or that your mind was playing tricks on you. “Have you considered to yield to what you heart desires?" asked the man. 

That was odd—a priest to insist that someone yields to temptation or was he merely asking for the sake of where to direct this conversation? “Father, I have yielded to that temptation a thousand times in my head, involving a variety of places and positions!” 

Silence. 

“He is significantly older than me, and he is my mentor.” You felt your heart racing and you almost wanted to just remove yourself from the booth to head for home or somewhere private as your feelings were starting to burn like a wildfire in your chest and stomach. “He must not know about it, but it is getting harder to hide my emotions for him." 

The concealed holy man hummed in thought. “He must be a handsome bloke for you to feel that way.” 

Jerking your head back as though you had been swung at, you couldn’t help but feel surprised by that comment. Regardless, you relented to it. “He is. Ladies, gentlemen…the whole world is lusting over him.” 

“Would you say he is still fit and incredibly charismatic for his age?” 

You barely whispered your response, “Yes. His voice… just his voice is driving me over the edge.” 

“Do you care giving more details regarding the fantasies you were referring to?” 

Something was wrong. Why would a priest ask such a question? As you thought long and hard on the voice and the comments directed to you, it was then it dawned upon you. The muffled voice did sound vaguely familiar and now your mind began to panic. “J-Jacob?” you called, dreading of it being true. 

It couldn’t be. What would he be doing here in a confessional booth? He did mention a mission this morning. Now that you think of it, you remember the word ‘church’ popping in the conversation. But you were probably too focused contemplating his lips and you totally missed the point. 

The door of your side of the booth opened and Jacob, flesh and blood, stood there before you with his signature smirk placated upon his face. You could feel your own features becoming hot as though you were standing too close to a candle’s flame. This was the most embarrassing situation ever. 

The Assassin entered the small space and closed the door. You froze, unable to look at him as your mind was now racing with the thoughts of what you had just confessed unwittingly to your mentor. Would he be pleased? Seemed in his smirk that he was. 

He grabbed your waist with both hands and whispered to your ear in a low voice, “(Y/N), care to develop these dirty fantasies of yours? I have every intention to fulfill every one of them.” 

You swallow hard. His hand lifted your chin so you can take a look at him, a smile still wrinkling the corners of his mouth. His smell was intoxicating and welcoming. His lips were claiming yours in a passionate kiss before you could even make sense of the situation. His tongue was caressing yours, taking your breath away in every passionate moment. He was barely touching you and your entire body was already drawn to him. You eagerly returned the kiss, rolling your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

Jacob slowly broke the kiss, pulling away from you as his eyes began to roam over your body. His hands still on your waist, he turned you around. Breathing short and labored, both your hands and your forehead were leaning against the wall as your back was pressed against the Assassin’s chest while his hot breath traveled upon your skin, caressing your ear and neck, and his tongue leaving a moist path in its wake. 

“Still do not want to be more explicit, love?” Jacob taunted lustfully as his kisses continued onward about your body. 

Words were failing you as you were slowly coming undone under his handy work. If anything, you were lost under the idea that this fantasy was indeed coming true. 

“Alright, (Y/N),” said Jacob, understanding your limits in this. “What were you saying about my voice?” he teased, his words hissing past his clenched teeth. “Drives you off now, does it?” 

He was enjoying it, of course. 

It seemed that part of the confession gave him some sort of unknown power. “Do you think I could make you cum just by whispering into your ear?” 

Easily, you could feel how his talking was affecting your body. Your belly was assaulted with waves of desire and you almost surrendered to the very phrase of ‘just fuck me’. 

Jacob’s teeth were now marking your neck, his hands trailing the curves of your body. He pulled your shirt up just so he could reach your breasts, toying with your bra for a moment to arouse further excitement before pushing the fabric underneath to get to what he was truly after. He hummed in appreciation when a moan of pleasure escaped your lips at feeling his rough hands venturing upon your body so. Considering the time and place you tried to be as quiet as possible but how could that be feasible in the embrace of that man? His fingers fondling your nipples, you arched your back closer against him. He pushed himself onto you, rubbing his concealed yet aroused member upon one of your thighs. 

“Is it like in your fantasies, (Y/N)?” Jacob curiously asked, though that smug tone was probably enough to let you know that he knew he could make it better by physically acting out what you wanted…he just wanted you to say it to bolster his ego. 

“Better,” you breathed, drunk on the attention of this Jacob Frye. 

Getting more confident, you gently take one of his hands and slowly guide him down to your womanhood. His index finger finds your engorged clit and encircles it slowly. You hissed in pleasure while you felt his middle finger teasing your entrance. 

Jacob hummed in satisfaction when he came upon the realization of how wet and eager you had become in such a short time. “You weren’t lying earlier, (Y/N). You are dripping wet, and so ready for me.” Then his tone dropped sensually lower, “Is it my voice, love?” 

You could only nod in approval as the Assassin had easily assassinated your ability to speak, it seemed. 

Jacob moved his lips to your exposed neck, causing you to tilt your head a bit more to the side to give him more room in which to work. His lips and tongue toying with the flesh and soon his teeth nipping upon it shortly after, you heard him speak once more. “Tell me, (Y/N)… while you were having your fantasies, were you touching yourself?” 

Between the euphoric intensity of his voice and his dirty talk, you were going to lose it. Eyes closed tightly, you rolled your teeth upon your lower lip as if to prevent yourself from surrendering the answer. 

“Did you cum with my name on your lips?” he asks, fingers still teasing your clit before venturing to the lips of your entrance once more to pet upon the pedals in a desire to do more. 

“Yes, yes, I have,” you gasped out the response, as it was obvious Jacob wanted you to give him what he was looking for. 

Jacob hummed in thought, a smirk crawling upon his features once more. “Mmmm… and have you been doing this as well?” Two fingers entered your wet folds, thrusting back and forth in a vigorous action. It was simple at first until he began to slowly separate the digits within you in a scissoring motion and then bringing them back together to move in a circular pattern—the lewd sound of your dampness being easily heard in the gentle quiet of the booth. 

Eyes wide and your mouth agape, you almost couldn’t speak as you took in Jacob’s eager motions within your form. “Oh, help me, God!” you pleaded as your body began to burn with excitement. 

“‘Jacob’, actually" he corrected with a grin. 

His pace increased. You were now both breathing heavily within the small space you were both confined within. You were about to cum without hesitation upon his probing fingers. As if he could read your mind, he suddenly stopped. With his fingers removed from your eager body, you slightly whined. You definitely wanted more of him, and you were missing his touch. 

Jacob took a look at his fingers, which had your lubrication upon them. Just gazing over your shoulder at him, you could see him smirking in satisfaction at the sight as he rubbed his index and thumb finger together to admire the substance he had provoked from you. “Your penance should be to fall on your knees and ask for forgiveness,” Jacob commented, his soiled index finger moving to his lips as he teased the sight of licking the essence free of him. 

You turned completely to Jacob and removed his belt while gazing upon your mentor. As his pants dropped to the floor, you barely had time to admire his nudity as you were pinned back to the wall. 

“Wasn’t I supposed to be penitent?” you asked breathlessly as you were trying to do what your mentor asked of you. 

Jacob’s eyes were adorned with lust, love, and desire as he kept you in place against the booth’s woodwork. “I want you. I want to **_feel_** you. Save that for another time.” 

You were glad to know you weren’t the only one falling apart with all the teasing. Jacob soon thrust within you without a second thought, causing you to nearly scream, but you caught yourself in the heat of the moment. One of your legs wrapped around his hip, allowing him to reach your sweet spot. His thrusting intensifying as you tried not to announce your pleasure to the rest of the world. 

Biting your lip, your orgasm washes over you without warning and took your breath away as Jacob felt you cum all over him. He tried to stifle your noises as he positioned himself deep inside you, his lips upon your own to swallow your erotic cries as his tongue caressed and tasted of your sweet saliva. His fingers digging inside your thighs as he seeks his own pleasure now, you hear him hiss ‘fuck’, and Jacob stills his movements, both of your bodies shaking against each other as his own seed claimed your eagerly awaiting temple. 

It had happened. While it was a completely different fantasy, you couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh of content. He was remarkable as you had imagined, but as you tried to take in the events that just transpired, Jacob reluctantly pulled his spent erection from you to remind you in that action that it was best to dress and be elsewhere. You both managed to stand up and rearrange your clothing. 

“Love?” Jacob called to you. 

You turned to him with a bit of nervousness as you weren’t sure where the day would really go after this. 

However, that cocky look easily shined through the dim lighting of the booth, and you felt at ease. “I absolve you for your sins. I have a few ideas myself for your act of contrition a little later. Fancy a time at my house later, perhaps, for such a meeting?” 

You gaze into his lovely hazel eyes and smiled, “Amen.” 

 

 

 

Since Jacob still had to deal with his mission (you could only pray you didn’t disrupt in some fashion) you headed to his lodgings as he offered earlier in regards to repenting. With Jacob having told you earlier on how to get in, you ventured in without hesitation. It was a simple place in Whitechapel, and it had everything you assumed any man would need but the pile of books on the nearby bookshelf did surprise you as he didn’t strike you as a man who read much. All the same, you took to the nearby sofa and did your best to relax in wait. 

“I just hope I don’t get started without him,” you admitted as your memories of your first time together were playing feverishly in your head. Again, you wanted to quell the fire in your belly and touch upon the places he previously did but now, it wouldn’t feel the same…you needed and desired him. You would just make some tea to relax your nerves or loosen the grip this overwhelming sensation had upon you, but this wasn’t your home. 

All you could do was wait. 

It would be sometime later when the door would open, but it would indeed and Jacob was standing there looked disheveled and with a bit of blood marring his trench coat. A slight panic arose in you as you took to your feet with your arm outstretched to meet him. “Jacob? Are you alright…!” 

“Mm?” When he noticed your eyes were going right for the blood mark, he waved it off with a sideways grin. “Ah, that. Not mine,” whispered Jacob as he came upon you then to slide his hands to your hips to hold you closer to his body, which was a bit sweaty from the long run he had no doubt done from the church he was at prior. “Now, about what I said earlier…” 

“I am at your mercy, Sir Jacob Frye,” you admitted in a submissive tone. 

“I told you that it’s fine to just call me ‘Jacob’,” the Assassin corrected, tilting your head upward to look deeper into his eyes…those very eyes that were nearly driving you insane. “Now, confess something to me, (Y/N)—when exactly did you start having these feelings for me?” 

You chewed at the inside of your cheek. Should you really be so honest about certain things about now? Yes, the ‘cat was out of the bag’ as they say and Jacob knew, but that didn’t make some things exactly easier. “Well, I…I guess it’s been weeks ago, really.” 

“Is that so?” Jacob probed, his hazel eyes shifting upward for a moment as if searching for something before venturing back to your own sight. “I guess that would explain your rubbish fighting lately.” 

Hearing him say such a thing made you cringe. “Yes, that was indeed part of the reason.” When you saw him laugh cheekily to your admitting to it, you puffed your cheeks. “It is hard to focus when you, Jacob Frye, are straddling me in certain ways! I couldn’t help it!” 

“Ah, that?” Jacob asked, his curiosity stroked further. “I had to straddle you, love, as you were acting weaker than I. Made it all the easier to pin you to the ground and hold you in place like that.” 

He was sensually saying each word and you knew easily where this was going. “Shouldn’t I be getting on my knees and begging for my sins to be resolved?” you coyly asked. 

Jacob’s hand was quick and it was there his gloved hand with the hidden blade happened upon your neck eagerly as if to keep you still as his lips ventured closer to yours where he whispered his heated words. “I resolved you of your sins, love,” Jacob said lowly, the heat of his breath teasing your quivering lips. “But I still desire your act of contrition upon me for lying and hiding such a sin from me.” 

It was nearly impossible to swallow, but you managed nonetheless as you looked at your mentor with a straggled breath. “What shall I do…?” 

Jacob’s hold loosened, and it was there he motioned to the floor. “Get on your knees, and I am sure you can take it from there.” 

“Will you be able to hold yourself still this time?” you asked as a means to jab at his impatient behavior last time in the confessional as you ventured down to your knees to toy with his belts and free him of his lower clothing that comprised his uniform. 

“Did you keep your fingers to yourself today?” Jacob asked in return, causing you to scoff at his question only to have the Assassin demand your attention as he grabbed upon your cheeks to make you admit whether you did or not. 

Struggling to find your words, you eventually managed. “It was tempting, but I was a good girl.” 

“Shocking,” gloated Jacob as he removed his hold upon you to allow you to free him. “With how wet you were back at the confessional booth, I would have assumed you would have toyed with your fanny a bit.” 

You were going to try and counter, but you were instantly caught off guard when you felt Jacob’s hand upon the back of your head and urging you closer to his cock, which was only partially erect. Lips upon the flesh, which was still previously soiled by your orgasm on it earlier, you grabbed at the base then and began to lick and toy with the length you had dreamed of having upon you. It was there…in your grasp yet again, and this time you would be the one to make Jacob ‘sing’ if you had anything to say about it. 

Your tongue trailing up and down the length while your palm eagerly teased and stroked the sensitive skin, you kissed and toyed with the head of his cock only encouraged further by Jacob’s moans, which increased in time the further on you went. Becoming bold as time went on, you grabbed upon your mentor’s hips and took the head of his erection into your mouth, urging it further to your throat where you suckled harshly to encourage him onward. 

Jacob’s hands moved to the back of your head—one cradling you there while the other desperately grabbed at your hair as if to urge you to persist. He wanted to feel all of it…every bit of his throbbing organ buried within the tight heat of your throat. “Ooh, yes…oh bloody fucking hell…!” 

You felt him nearly buck within your esophagus and almost causing you to choke, but Jacob caught himself when he felt your fingers eagerly dig into his hips. Saliva dribbling from the corners of your mouth, you pushed him as far as he could go with your nose buried within the curly mounds of his pubic hair. Nostrils flared, you sucked him again and again before moving your hand behind him and to his ass where you squeezed him there as a mute demand to have him cum. 

More than anything you wanted it…you wanted to taste that hot, sticky seed of his and let it slide down your throat and to your stomach to savor a part of him in another fashion. It was another fantasy that boiled within your gut and made your legs tremble and your dampness claim your undergarments. _Give it to me…I want it…!_ you pleaded, closing your eyes tightly at the mental demand. 

Jacob grinned a sideways, confident grin at the act as his body tensed at the coming climax you were provoking. “Better swallow all of it, (Y/N),” he ordered in a low and erotic whisper, prompting him to close his eyes and focus on releasing the very thing you desired. 

The grunt you heard him depart with was enough of a warning, but it didn’t exactly prepare you for how quickly the hot, wet substance would spray from the slit of his cock. Eyes wide at how the seed nearly choked you, you pulled back and gasped loudly—his cum dribbling from your lips and staining his own manhood as you panted in reprieve. 

Before you could hope to comment about it, Jacob was upon you like a wolf hungry for his prey. His arms to your shoulders, he urged you to the floor of his living room with his hood nearly falling up and over his head given how loosely it was hanging about before as he disregarding hiding it back in place after his mission. “Wet, are you?” Jacob asked, his tone sounding as hungry and lustful as his actions, his eager hand finding the damp spot between your legs without hesitation. “I suppose so…!” 

Your cheeks were red with embarrassment. Now Jacob knew and he was aware of what to say and do to turn you on without much effort. You just knew the training with him from now on was going to be sexual hell. “I…I…!” 

Again, your words were stripped from you as were your panties in little to no time at all as Jacob had easily wrestled you out of your pants and then hooked his finger upon your underwear to pull you free. The fantasy of him there between your legs was becoming real and your heart felt as though it would burst through your chest at any moment. “Now, (Y/N), sing for me how you desire to repent, and I might listen to your requests.” 

You could hardly think to do so…at least not with him now cradling your thighs and trailing his tongue from the soiled lips of your entrance to your inner thigh where his beard was even taking great pleasure in toying with your flesh. A strangled cry of delight found its way from your lips as you arched your back at his actions. “Fuck…oh God, I just want you to fuck me…!” 

“So simple in your demands, love,” Jacob expressed in a breathless moan as he was captivated by your requests and needs for more. “You do not desire more than that?” 

You closed your eyes to avoid looking at him. Even the mere sight of him was far too intoxicating. “I just…I just want to feel your big cock buried inside of me…!” 

“I am flattered,” smirked the Assassin in regards to you complimenting his manhood. “Now…about that straddling you oh so mentioned earlier…” 

Jacob moved then and soon his thighs were on either side of yours to keep you in place as the head of his cock kissed upon the sweet, dripping pedals of your entrance to beg for entrance. When you thought to even place your hands upon him, Jacob grabbed at your wrists and pinned you down in place as though he had the upper hand in some fight you both had endured. The feel of his thighs pressing upon yours was enough to make you gasp and the soon re-sheathing of his erection within your body was leaving you nearly numb with excitement. 

He let it sit still within you as if to allow you to adjust to the idea he was there (though casually and teasingly flexing his cock within your womanhood to let you be reminded of the tight fit on occasion). But it only lasted for so long as the Assassin picked up pace and began to thrust eagerly within you to the point your back rubbed against the carpet on the floor beneath you. 

You tried to ready yourself for the sexual eagerness Jacob had buried within him—you were completely unaware of how sexually starved he was till that moment as he was like a predator on the prowl, savoring the meal he had caught. His breathing was heavy and so close to your ear. The erotic sound of his voice and the warmth of his gasping moans was driving you wild and, without much effort, you found your orgasm. Walls clenching his erection tightly, holding him in place, the two of you came and marked one another once more. 

Jacob’s weight was upon you as the Assassin was obviously drained from the day’s misadventures, but that didn’t stop him from casually stroking the opposite side of your head from where his own rested next to yours. His breathing was exhilarating the further on he kept at it, but it was then he breathed something you weren’t expecting…something you didn’t anticipate to hear so soon… “I love you, (Y/N).”


End file.
